Care Enough
by EroPrincess
Summary: After an afternoon of spending time with his father, Takeda realizes even after their consolation, the blind swordsman's origins are still a mystery. And this prompts the young shinobi to ask a question that's been languishing in the back of his mind—how did Kenshi and his mother meet?


I decided to write this one-shot. This body of fiction will focus on Kenshi and Suchin. I'm fascinated with the Takahashis because they're intriguing and the cogs in my head won't stop whirring.

 **Warnings:** Since NRS didn't provide a proper backstory for this couple, they left people like me to guess what could've taken place between these two. In the midst of writing this, I decided Suchin and Kenshi would meet during an illegal fight club. Sorry, but Suchin's personality in the comics didn't give me "sweet & innocent" vibes. (She gave me "bad bitch" vibes.) I've read an article on the Daily Mail about this. Unfortunately, I'm not well-versed in Asian culture, so don't hesitate to correct me if something's off.

This story isn't going be as pornographic as my previous works, but expect for sex to be featured. (And if you're reading this on ff. net, then you know I'm going to edit it to adhere to the site's censorship rules. Links to the unedited version will be available in my bio.) I wanted to write my take on how Kenshi and Suchin met, with a bit of sexy time peppered here and there. I hypothesize many people won't be pleased with my portrayal of Kenshi and Suchin's relationship or characterization. It's difficult for me to envision them as a stereotypical happy couple after their portrayal in the comics. They weren't showcased to be a stereotypical couple. So, all I can say is read at your own risk because there ain't no sappy, lovey-dovey shit going on in here.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Mortal Kombat_ nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to WB Games and Netherrealm Studios (which I like to call "Ed Boon and 'em").

I don't have a beta-reader, so please forgive any grammatical errors you may find. I'm writing, revising & editing this solo-dolo.

 **Music inspirations:** "I Want You" by Kandi, "Piece of Mind" by Kehlani & "Care Enough" by Mariah Carey

 **Synopsis:** After an afternoon of spending time with his father, Takeda realizes even after their consolation, the blind swordsman's origins are still a mystery. And this prompts the young shinobi to ask a question that's been languishing in the back of his mind—how did Kenshi and his mother meet?

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Earthrealm_ , _Asia_ ; _the Himalayas_

It was three months after the fallen Elder God Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Special Forces Sergeant Cassie Cage. Two months ago, two of Earthrealm's factions the Special Forces military group, and the Shirai Ryu ninja clan met in the Himalayas to discuss any possible upcoming hazards to their realm. During the meeting, it was revealed the Thunder God, and Earthrealm's protector Raiden was corrupted with Shinnok's power after purifying the Jinsei. General Sonya Blade mentioned she was concerned the sullied deity could invade Outworld and Netherrealm with the intention of merging them with Earthrealm. She further stated many people still haven't mentally recovered from the fatalities and destitution of the Netherrealm War more than twenty years ago. And Raiden possibly putting Earthrealm in peril would cause several more casualties.

"It's highly probable Earthrealm's greatest threat is Raiden," the hardened general told everyone at the Himalayan base, giving each of the kombatants a stern eye. "So far the Thunder God has remained isolated at the Sky Temple. He's been silent, but I want everyone on high alert. Be vigilant and prepared for the unexpected." Sonya continued to brief the kombatants until their meeting was dismissed.

Takahashi Takeda released a heavy sigh as he sat in the garden at the Shirai Ryu temple in the heart of the Himalayas. He watched as the blossoming tree petals floated in the wind, landing gently on the fresh, jade grass. He thought about what Sonya Blade told everyone at the meeting months ago, and the realization that Earthrealm could be in danger again, this time from the being who's supposed to protect it, was upsetting. He looked down at his mug of tea resting on the wooden table he was currently kneeled at and sighed again.

Takeda informed his best friend, the Shaolin archer Kung Jin, of what happened at the meeting through a wireless, holographic telecommunicator and the monk was as equally unnerved as he was.

 _What is troubling you_ , _son_? _I can tell something's on your mind by the way you keep sighing_. Kenshi added, _and your mood has shifted_.

Lifting his head up at the voice telepathically calling out to him from across the table, Takeda answered his father. _It's just_ … He began to express his feelings mentally with the swordsman but decided against it as he thought it would be wiser to speak. Another sigh fell from his lips and he looked down at his cup again. "Once we beat Shinnok, we kinda thought the world was gonna be peaceful again. And now Raiden's a possible threat? For once can there be no fighting, no violence, no drama? So many lives are already lost because of this mess…" The young ninja's voice trailed off as he whispered his last sentence.

Kenshi's ears perked at his son's last statement and he instantly knew the shinobi wasn't referring to those who were killed in the Netherrealm War and Shinnok's second invasion. Takeda was talking about his mother, Suchin.

"And I feel like a hypocrite saying this," Takeda continued, his eyes never meeting his father's face. "Because I wanna get those bastards who hurt Mom." His calloused fingers gripped his tea mug and his dark eyes narrowed in determination as he remembered his father's promise to him five years ago. Together they intended to infiltrate the Red Dragon Clan, the terrorists who were responsible for Suchin's death, and kill its leader Daegon.

"But I also just want peace. I wanna live a normal life with no more fighting. I've been surrounded by it for as long as I can remember." The Shirai Ryu protege finished with a dry, humorless chuckle as he thought about his violent past since his mother died when he was eight. He added with a lift his head as he stared at the ruby scarf tied around his father's eyes. "I know I sound juvenile, huh?"

Setting down his tea mug, Kenshi mulled over his progeny's words before carefully gathering his thoughts. Even without sight, the blind swordsman knew confusion was etched in his son's face. Listening to Takeda's melancholic voice made his brows creased in worry.

Emulating his son, Kenshi also let out a heavy, forlorn sigh. "Honestly Takeda, I think it is juvenile to hold ideals of peace in our minds." The Special Forces operative flattened his lips when he heard his son's befuddled "Huh?".

Clarifying his point the swordsman stated, "In reality, if differences exist, like our ideals, beliefs, religions, preferences, and anything else that separates us as people, conflict will exist. I do not think anyone wants to live the entirety of their lives in continuous kombat. However, since the dawn of time, conflict existed. Why? Because differences exist. Humans seek a common goal: stability. Yet, we believe to achieve that goal, we must war with those who differ from ourselves. And what has it solved? Nothing." Sipping his hot tea, the operative finished by saying, "Nevertheless, we're all juvenile because I truly believe we all seek tranquility, harmony, and order. And that is why we fight because we desire to see our ideals into fruition."

 _I guess you have a point_ , _Dad_. Takeda replied telepathically, understanding his father's point-of-view. It didn't placate his reservations, but it was nice to get someone else's perspective on the matter.

 _Jacqui_. Takeda's mind wandered to his girlfriend Specialist Jacqueline Briggs and the moment they spent together during the time of the Special Forces and Shirai Ryu meeting. Whenever he was with her he felt at peace. He didn't think about revenants and demons, fallen gods and emperors, portals and realms. Even when they were seated at the meeting, he could barely concentrate on what General Blade was saying because he was too focused on mentally stimulating his girlfriend.

A small, wry smile curved the young telepath's lips at the memory of Jacqueline in her seat across from him, coughing and sweating, trying to appear stoic as he mentally sent erotic visions of the two of them to her mind.

The shinobi wished she was with him now to help him take his mind off of his worries, but Jacqueline had to return to the States along with her family. Unfortunately.

 _Please finish your meal_ , _son_. Kenshi mentally told the ninja as he lifted a piece of beef from his salad with his chopsticks before putting the spicy morsel in his mouth. _I know you're troubled right now_ , _but please do not spend the rest of the afternoon lamenting_. _Let us enjoy the rest of this serene day_ _together_. The Special Forces operative was tempted to add, ' _Because we may not have many more like this_ ', but knew his pessimism wouldn't abate his son's inner turmoil. Even he was uncertain of the future, but Kenshi wouldn't allow his doubt to upset his son further.

"You're right, Dad." Takeda adjusted his position on the small cushion he kneeled on and sat Indian-style for comfort. He wiped his palms on his black hakama pants and adjusted the small sleeves of his black and gold kosode. Taking a few moments to stare at his attire, the young shinobi was proud to sport the colors of the Shirai Ryu clan. Despite the hardships he endured in his life, Takeda was honored to be a member of the prominent ninja, studying under the tutelage of the clan's founder, Master Hanzo Hasashi.

Picking up his chopsticks, Takeda stabbed at his fried pork and white rice and studied his father.

The older man donned a black haori jacket and red hakama pants. His beloved ancestral katana Sento rested on his back. The beige strap with red lining traveling diagonally over his chest and torso. As Takeda eyed the red dragon that decorated the strap, he mentally scoffed at the irony of the scene. Kenshi advised him to enjoy the peaceful afternoon, yet he still insisted on bringing his prized weapon. Suddenly Takeda felt a bit naked without his treasured blade-whips. While the warm afternoon was tranquil, one could never predict the impending threat of danger, so it was wise to be armed just in case.

Kenshi worked as an operative for the U.S. Special Forces and he mostly spent his time in America traveling on missions with General Blade and her ex-husband, famous Hollywood action star, Johnny Cage. Other times he's stationed in Outworld on reconnaissance missions, investigating the Red Dragon Clan and gathering information about the cult.

Takeda also worked for the U.S. Special Forces representing the Shirai Ryu faction in his team. Alongside his girlfriend Jacqueline Briggs, and best friend Kung Jin, they worked under their sergeant Cassie Cage. It was during these times he would interact with his father, but it was strictly business. It was rare the two of them were able to spend time together like this, father and son enjoying the day without the stresses of missions and kombat.

The young telepath's dark eyes continued to roam over his father as he sat quietly and ate. Kenshi's brows furrowed while he concentrated on enjoying his meal. The red scarf tied around his head shielded his eyes, which were damaged many years ago, leaving the swordsman permanently blind.

A few wisps of Kenshi's short, thick hair fluttered in the wind. The brownish-black, salt-and-pepper strands blew gently against the warm air. As Takeda silently observed his father, noting the salt-and-pepper strands painting over his brownish-black mustache, beard, and connecting goatee, the shinobi realized he didn't inherit any of his father's physical features. They looked nothing alike.

The young Shirai Ryu was perplexed at this. Surely the two of them must have some sort of physicality that's inherently identical. Takeda didn't doubt for a second that Kenshi was his father. He inherited the swordsman's telepathy, a trait that could not come from no one else except the Special Forces operative. The ability to read minds was still something Takeda awed at.

But Kenshi's face was hard, perhaps after many years of battle and age, whereas Takeda's face was softer, much like his mother's. However, that could be attributed to the fact that he was much younger.

Staring at his father's hair, the young telepath unconsciously combed his fingers through his short, silky, onyx tresses. Another thing they didn't have in common. His father's hair had a brownish tint to it, and it was thick and mildly coarse. Takeda's hair was jet-black and smooth as satin. Another trait he inherited from his mother.

Kenshi extended his hand towards the ground pepper shaker on the table. Watching with acute interest, the shinobi's dark eyes focused as his father's palm glowed neon blue and the pepper shaker also became illuminated. Soon the glowing pepper shaker hovered above the table and floated into the swordsman's hand.

Casually the operative seasoned his spicy beef salad, appearing nonchalant as Takeda scowled at the display. "Tch. Y'know I hate it whenever you do that, Dad."

Telekinesis.

Yet another thing father and son didn't have in common, the Shirai Ryu protege thought enviously. How cool would it be if he could control objects with his mind, using his father's telekinetic prowess to gain the advantage in battle? Or in the bedroom whenever he was alone with Jacqueline…

A humorous smirk curved the older telepath's lips before he said, "There is still time to develop your telekinesis, son. I'm fairly certain you possess the ability."

"Yeah, right." Takeda rolled his eyes and snorted. It took him five years to hone his telepathy, and it still wasn't on par with Kenshi's. Whenever he used the ability, he would press his index and middle fingers against his right temple to read other's thoughts whenever they were in his proximity. Or sometimes he would flatten his right palm against someone's head to read their minds. His father can effortlessly access one's thoughts without physical contact, or without them being near. He made it look so easy.

After taking a sip of his tea Kenshi suggested to his son, "I can start training you now if you like."

Pondering over their differences had the ninja wanting to do something else instead. He didn't know much about the origins of his father and he was curious about the man sitting in front of him. It was one thing looming in his mind, a question that's been sitting there for over five years since their reunion.

"Papa-san?" It was a cheap-shot, Takeda knew. Using the honorific to address the swordsman as the foundation to present his question. He knew Kenshi became enamored whenever he used the honorific, which was good because his old man would need to be at ease when he voiced his query.

"There's something I wanna talk to you about."

Kenshi's lips curved in a gentle smile at the honorific before he began chuckling lightly. "Son? If you've addressed me as 'Papa-san', then it is safe to assume whatever you have to tell me is of great importance." He took another sip of his tea as he awaited Takeda's response…

"How did you and Mom meet?"

…only to immediately choke on the warm beverage the instant he heard the shinobi's question.

Takeda's dark brows lifted in confusion as he watched his father burst into an extreme coughing fit. The swordsman firmly patted his chest, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Dad?" The Shirai Ryu ninja asked worriedly. "You okay? Do you need some water?" He reached for a pitcher of ice water and quickly poured his father a glass, which Kenshi eagerly accepted.

After taking a few gulps, Kenshi set the glass on the table and released a heavy breath, steadying his breathing.

Once his composure was regained, the Special Forces operative stated, "That's an interesting question, son. What inspired this all of a sudden?"

Frowning suspiciously at his father, Takeda wondered, _What kinda fuckshit question is that_? _And what's up with him choking when I asked about Mom_? _And why answer my question with a question_?

"Forgive me if my reaction upset you, Takeda." Kenshi apologized.

"You're reading my mind without permission, Dad?" The young telepath wondered aloud with a scowl.

The older telepath affirmed, "Your thoughts are private and I would never intrude on them." He laid his chopsticks next to his plate and listened to the soft sounds as his son did the same.

Kenshi explained himself. "I assume you found my reaction to your question perturbing. And I understand if you are bewildered. It's just…" He allowed his voice to trail off while taking the time to think of a way to escape the looming conversation. "…it was unexpected. That is all."

Takeda suspected there was a lot more than what his old man was letting on. His evasiveness didn't go unnoticed by the shinobi, which made him even more curious how the swordsman and his mother met.

" _So_ …? You're gonna tell me or what?" Takeda wasn't letting his father off the hook that easy.

Reaching for his mug again, Kenshi took another sip of his tea and sipped it slowly to buy him some time before he spoke again. "I'm not against telling you, son," he lied. Allowing several moments for the soothing, warm beverage to trail down his throat, the Special Forces operative hesitated before honestly admitting, "I am not proud of my past. I have committed many atrocities that I am ashamed of."

The young telepath noted the beads of sweat that dotted his father's brow. Kenshi's cheeks lightly flushed pink and he kept clearing this throat, as though he was trying to bide more time to avoid confiding in him.

Suddenly feeling skeptical about approaching this subject, Takeda slowly asked with a raise of his brow, " _So_ … being with my mother was an _atrocity_?"

"What? _No_!" Kenshi vehemently defended himself as he slammed his tea mug on the table, the green contents sloshing inside the cup. "Suchin…" he lowered his voice and held his head down as though he were looking at his lap despite his blindfold. "Being with Suchin was one of the best things that have happened in my tumultuous life."

When the shinobi didn't respond, Kenshi took it as a silent cue to continue. "Your mother and I… We didn't meet…" Gathering his thoughts the operative openly stated, "It wasn't a normal encounter between your mother and me…"

The blind swordsman couldn't think of a better way to describe his first meeting with Suchin to their son. However, deep inside he knew Takeda had a right to know the truth about their… courtship wasn't an accurate way to describe his time with Suchin, but it'll do for now.

"Define ' _normal_ '," Takeda pointedly retorted with a slight incline of his head.

Kenshi's blush darkened from pink to a vibrant red, and the barest of smiles curved his lips when brief memories of his time spent with his former lover entered his mind. "…we met under _unconventional circumstances_."

" _Unconventional circumstances_ …" the Shirai Ryu ninja reiterated as he tried to translate his father's vague response.

"It was a little over a year ago before the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. During those days I was a young, hard-headed, narcissistic fighter. I knew I was the best and wanted to prove it to everyone…"

Takeda was tempted to jokingly ask " _was_ narcissistic?", but decided to not interrupt his old man as he told the origins of how he came to meet his mother.

* * *

Every time I try to write one-shots, I always end up breaking them into many parts. Damn my imagination! Anyhoo, I began working on this last year and I wanna complete it. So it'll be three parts. The next chapter will feature how Kenshi and Suchin met. Again, this is my take on their "relationship" since the comics didn't delve into their past. As a matter of fact, the comics never stated they were in a relationship, which led me to believe Suchin and Kenshi just…

I'm aware there are a plethora of KenSu fics out there that showcase them in a loving relationship, and there's nothing wrong with that. Fans have a right to create their headcanons. However, there are three things that are canonically factual regarding Kenshi/Suchin: 1. The comics never mentioned they were in a relationship. 2. Kenshi never knew of Takeda's existence until his son was eight-years-old and Sonya Blade relayed intel to Kenshi that he has a child. 3. Suchin never contacted Kenshi (whether she could or couldn't, it wasn't shown in the comics) to inform him he has a son.

So I'm writing this story with these three things in mind. Maybe from my notes, you can probably try and guess where I'm going with this. If you've managed to figure out how my crappy mind works by trying to piece how I'm going to portray Kenshi and Suchin, and if that makes you uncomfortable, please do not proceed further. I really, **really** don't wanna read comments from people who may be upset with me because I didn't write them as a loving couple/happy family. Other than that, if you're still sticking around, please be patient with me as I write chapter 2.


End file.
